


Own.

by LightFawn



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?????, F/F, Hotel?, I'm so sowwy, Maybe - Freeform, Mayhaps, REYGE, this, trivago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFawn/pseuds/LightFawn
Summary: A theory put to test, and the loose grasp on what's important.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Own.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, ya deer.  
> Sorry for this.  
> Hi mom, I'm on the internet making angst.  
> moar shitpost at 23fawn

It was off-putting at least, and Reyna didn’t really bother to let it show in her face when that brat was going around listening to everything that was going on and would probably go off gossiping. She just glared and everyone assumed it was her resting face before looking back at Sage, who was looking so composed and serious as she wrote yet another thing she didn’t care to understand on that little pad of hers. Killjoy just snorted and kept fumbling with her small tools on Cypher’s tech.

“What else besides awful, cold, and _horrible death_ would be there?” The German girl blurted out, her nose twitching before she corrected herself. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Reyna dryly told her, frown directed once again towards Sage, who looked as impassive as ever. “What use would you possibly have from knowing? It’s not like we don’t want that people dead.”

“It’s less about them and more about us.” Sage carefully said, trying to not give the wrong impression with her words. “I think It would be wise for us to know the real power you harvest and how we can get intel from it.”

“Did the Doc tell you something weird again?” Reyna chuckled, still unsure of what to make of her words.

“Hey, don’t call her that.” Killjoy interceded in a grumble, like a puppy barking to defend its owner. “It’s agent Viper.”

Reyna only had to raise a single eyebrow and the engineer’s face turned red to her ears, out of the corner of her eye she saw Sage pursing her lips, maybe to hide a smirk and not let the girl more embarrassed than she was when she grabbed Cypher’s camera and told them she was busy enough to deal with them under her breath. She was way too easy to tease.

“Okay, cut the deal querida.” Reyna said bored, sitting across the other woman. “What do you _really_ want.”

“I want you to do it to me.”

It was certain and so firm that Reyna had to do a double take before her brain processed what she had just heard; and sure she had heard people wanting her to do more interesting things with her powers, like torturing someone slowly and so on, but hearing that specifically from the woman made her straight face fall. She knew of Sage’s powers and how she could basically bring someone back, but surely she wasn’t able to do the same for herself so whatever Reyna did to her would be irreversible and pretty much It would signify the Healer’s death.

“Didn’t take you for the joking type, Sage.” She tried with a smirk, successfully hiding the uncanny feeling itching on the back of her throat. She was being absolutely ridiculous.

“I would appreciate it if you would let me experience it at some level, it would give me a pretty important insight.”

“Insight about what?” She pretty much hissed, and Sage looked around before reaching forward and placing a hand on top of hers.

“About you, Reyna.” And her voice shifted to the one it usually was when they were alone, in the protection on their room’s walls. “Because I’m starting to think it takes as much of you as it takes from others.”

They fell into silence for a bit, maybe just enough for Reyna to realize what she was really asking for; while careless, it didn’t really fall into her plans to expose her so called weaknesses to another. Yet Sage looked so certain, even more so when the taller woman’s resolve started to falter. A sacrifice of sorts, Sage always did those, but not like this.

Still, she was willing to put her life on the line yet once again.

“What does really happen when you restrain?” She urged on. “What happens when you don’t take it at all?”

“I always take everything.” It came of stoic, cold, and Reyna almost regretted her tone when she saw Sage slightly flinch, almost.

“And you will do the same to me.” She stated. “That’s what you’re saying.”

The automatic response resting on her tongue was no, of course it was always no, but how to say it without baring what she kept hidden; the lack of heart was what made her… Her. How to give up on that without going back to the ghost she left behind on La Guarda, the side of herself she’d despised for so long because it meant weakness. The small amount of panic apparently was made evident on her face since Sage’s expression changed once again and she stood up, extending her hand for her to hold.

The one time when Reyna didn’t doubt was when she held it and let herself be carried through hallways and hallways in the facility -Reyna did appreciate the privacy of a very large underground building for very few people- until they reached the archives room. Sage untied her hair for her to see and a small sigh escaped her lips when she sat at the table and looked at Reyna expectantly.

“I haven’t done anything but to take what I want with this.” Reyna confessed, frown so deep on her face that Sage had to physically try to ease it by sliding the pad of her thumb between her eyebrows, holding her pained face in her hands. “You can’t ask me to do this.”

“I’ve known so much of you these last months; every expression on your face, the tone of your voice… Your story.” Reyna closed her eyes upon hearing the usually stern voice drip with softness she never thought she’d deserve. “I care about every piece, and I know too that it’s taking so much of you. I just want you to see you won’t only destroy, you carry so much more than death and that heart of yours.” She pointed to the center of her chest, placing her hand there so she could feel the warmth close to her heartbeat. “It’s not only what they made of it.”

And so Reyna wanted to scream at her, laugh at her stupid ideas and the hope she so dumbly held onto and take back her almighty façade; she felt the tightening, burning feeling on her throat claw at her because Sage was looking at her not with fear, respect or panic like the looks she’d received before, but with care, and, she’d even dare to say… Love.

So much for the Bastion of China, going weak for the demon of La Guarda.

Still, it made her feel tiny in comparison.

“I have two conditions.” Reyna whispered against Sage’s neck, not even realizing when she ended up hugging her close so tightly. “I want both Skye and Jett on it.”

Sage made a questioning noise, failing to see the point until she notice the shift on the tone and the pulse on the taller woman’s neck.  
  
“Skye will hopefully undo whatever I do to you.” There was this bitterness that made Sage take a step back, placing her hands on the woman’s shoulders.

“And Jett?” Sage asked, scared of the answer that seemed more logical as the seconds went by.

“She will not have a doubt to put a bullet through my head if I fuck up.” Reyna said like she was telling the weather, no weight on her words. “Damned kid cares too much about you.”

Like a cold strain of water on her throat, Sage realized what she was really asking for, and her hands fell to her sides as the resolute expression of the woman finally grew peaceful and pushed her back, leaving the archive room soon after and with it, Sage, pondering upon the choices she’d made the past weeks.

It ended up being a repetition, as the days went by; more of the same things, gathering intel and incapacitating whoever got in their way. They were playing the same cards over and over and ended up getting away with it time after time, and even so, the hours seemed to go much slower as Sage was left alone with her thoughts much more than she’d hope for; even the comfort of the weight of a gun in her hands just didn’t seemed to be enough for her to snap back into her work persona when the back of her head kept screaming at her to take her words back and say that it was just a spur of the moment, the curiosity taking the best of her.

Skye ended up being more perceptive than she thought, or maybe she was getting sloppier and more obvious.

Even Jett came up to her to ask about it, so maybe it was the latter.

“So…”

“So?” Sage asked, cocking the gun absentmindedly and barely sparing a glance towards the younger girl.

“What’s up?”

Sage looked up to see far more than she expressed in words; Jett was curious, concerned, and probably ready to punch whoever dared to do her wrong.

It’s better now than ever, I guess.

“I would like to ask a favor from you, JoonHee.”

It was enough for the girl to realize it was serious business and she leaned forward in a conspirative way; too eager, that kid.

“Need someone dead? A secret mission? Want me to steal Joy’s watch again?”

“It’s more of a sensitive business this time, I’m afraid.” The methodic tone was back again, and Sage felt relieved to have a grasp on herself again. “Since Sabine will attend to other matters, I will take her place on the labs next week, and I would be grateful if both you and Skye assisted me in an… Exercise. I need you as a security measure, and it’s important that you’re discreet about doing so.”

“Oh?” Jett eloquently replied, frowning.

“Since Skye can’t really keep things to herself, I assume you already know about the conversation we had regarding Agent Reyna.” She tried to be as uptight as she could possibly be as Jett stood straight and crossed her arms across her chest. “Don’t try to deny it, I’m not scolding either of you for it, I know where your loyalties lie. I just need you there, it’s important.”

“But… What will you really do there?” She made a vague gesture with her hand, wiggling her fingers. “You’re going to let her suck someone out and record it or something?”

“It’ll be me.”

Quick and blunt, like tearing out a band-aid.

It only took a couple seconds for Jett to snap at her, pointing a finger to her chest and pushing hardly to remind Sage how reckless she was and how stupid of a plan it was; the voice on the back of her head told her how funny it was to see the younger girl being so protective of her for a change, it was like Sage was rubbing off on her. Still, the guilt was bitter on her tongue as they drove back home and Jett refused to talk to her for the next three hours, even flipping Skye’s attempts to comfort her off in order to lock herself in her room like a moody teenager.

“You know, she has a point.” Skye said, disapprovingly. “It is stupid, to say the least.”

“But it’s the only way I can help her.” The aussie scratched the back of her head, uncomfortable. “You haven’t seen it, Skye, not the way I do.”

“The hatred?”

“The pain.” Sage corrected her, voice cracking up as she was reminded of the nights where she had to stand by and see how Reyna refused to be near and slept on the couch to not do something she’d regret if she had a nightmare; when every interaction between Sage and Killjoy or Jett seemed to remind her of someone long lost and the pain once again shone bright on her pupils. “Like Sabine’s, but the difference is that she’s able to reach out now… Reyna still doesn’t even know she can.”

A heavy hand fell on her shoulder, and Sage was pulled into an embrace by Skye.

“I’ll do it.” The accent slipped through thickly. “But I won’t let JoonHee pull the trigger if it came to that point, I’d prefer to do it myself, less painful that way since I haven’t been here so long.”

“Do you think it’d be mercy?”

“For whom, exactly.” Skye asked knowingly. “For her… Or for you, and the knowledge that you failed her.”

“Skye-“

“I just want you to be honest with yourself too, this is a big thing you’re asking for, to everyone involved; which brings me to the next question. Does anyone else know?”

It took a lot of convincing -even more so from herself- and work to finally tidy up the details of how it would happen, when and what ifs. And even though Sage had gone over and over the plan, looking for rough edges and casualties, there was still a missing element on her predicament; the one she didn’t want to acknowledge yet was the most important one.

Reyna had took a distance since their last conversation in the archives, refusing to take role in any deployment that involved Sage if she could help it; she would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt to not have her knowing looks and smirks each time she went on doing her job, but she also knew she needed the space to make herself comfortable with the idea of nearly killing Sage, the woman she had a fling, and ended up getting attached to.

 _How selfish_ , said Sage’s inner voice.

 _How cruel_ , she replied back.

“It was a fucking mess! A clusterfuck!” Jett barged into her office three days after, blood on her cheek and fire on her eyes. Skye followed soon after, trying to get a hold of the girl and stop gathering the attention of everyone else.

“What happened?” Sage barked sternly.

“Your girlfriend almost got us killed, that’s what fucking happened!” Jett held onto Skye’s wrists to avoid getting caught until she was pretty much nose to nose with Sage, defiant as she’d ever been.

Sage had to physically hold her back, asking again and again for an explanation Jett wasn’t giving to her because she just wouldn’t stop screaming and kicking around; it was Skye who pulled her out of her misery and told Sage the words she didn’t want to hear, because it was the one thing she hadn’t considered, the one thing that slipped past her.

“She tried to do it with them, went head first into the building and tried to take them out slowly… I guess she gave them enough time to react and well-”

“She tortured them, that’s what happened… And it almost got us killed!” Jett screeched, pacing around the room like a caged animal. “This has gone way too far, we cannot trust her anymore.”

Sage was left stunned for a moment, and dread poisoned her blood as she realized what Reyna’s train of thought had been, and what mind state she was probably in; she was too used to the careless Reyna, the merciless one, and she had neglected the one she was trying to protect so fiercely. At the moment, it took her time to react, but the realization came too late when the door, seemingly open, shut closed and the last thing Sage saw was Reyna’s expression going from pained to absolutely cold when she left the hallway.

_So much for being the peaceful one._

“No.” She said under her breath, ice down her spine as panic settled in and she ignored Jett’s call, walking past her and into the hallway, looking at both sides and hoping to find a sign of the direction she had taken.

Sage had made her nightmares come true, she had made her feel alone.


End file.
